one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Sixty One
A clone and a rodian walk into a bar. Bothan Banter: https://bothanbanter.com/ Never Tell Me the Pods: http://ntmtp.libsyn.com/ Listen! Opening Crawl Velocity! Bacta and Leenik, tasked with finding a new hyperdrive for the momentarily moored Mynock, have realized that they most cost effective solution would be criminal activity - And to accomplish such a devious deed, they'll need to find an accomplice, even if it means digging skeletons out of closets! Meanwhile, Tryst and Lyn have come into orbit over ''Tlön, though they have prepared for the task ahead, have they readied themselves for the true nature of their employer?'' Plot Summary Bacta and Leenik are at the Phindian bar Howl at the Moon in the early afternoon. They talk with the waitress about the decrease in customers and order tap water. They discuss stealing a ship to get a new hyperdrive for the Mynock. Bacta asks how Leenik is doing but the rodian doesn’t answer. They call Tamlin and the boy also wants to know how Leenik is doing, but Leenik insists that he is fine and avoids questions about the lack of eyepatch and wig. They discuss the Mynock. Tamlin (as Pepper Tupps) relays that he and Neemo (Pine Coneman) have solved a case. They ask Zevowc is he’ll accept a stolen hyperdrive. After a long conversation of forgetting to use codenames, Tamlin tells Leenik to get rid of witnesses. Bacta says they need a slicer; Leenik suggests someone he knows, Chartreuse, and Bacta makes the call. Chartreuse assumes “Dango” recommended her to Bacta, and he rolls with it. The scene cuts to Dengar hitting on Chartreuse; he struck out so hard she thinks his name is Dango. Cut back: Chartreuse agrees to work for them and will meet them soon. Tamlin calls back and Zevowc tells them he can use a stolen hyperdrive but tells them not to steal it from Agron Co. Zevowc learns for the first time that they are the wanted criminals of the Mynock. The door to the bar opens and Leenik slinks over to sit by the only other person in the bar, a sleeping man. Chartreuse enters, hot as criff. She sits with Bacta and notices that there are two water glasses, one with distinctive rodian fingerprints. She glances around and sees Leenik immediately. She gets hostile and asks what is going on. Leenik pulls his blaster out under the table and shoots the sleeping man in the gut. The server pales and backs away. Bacta asks him what he is doing; Leenik replies that he is “cleaning up.” Chartreuse draws her blaster on Leenik; Bacta draws his blaster on Chartreuse. The server asks them to please not shoot up the bar and Chartreuse tells her to get out; she does. Chartreuse asks Leenik what happened on that catwalk. “I wasn’t strong enough to save him.” Chartreuse wants to know how she can believe him and Bacta wants to know what is going on. Leenik tells Bacta it isn’t about him and Bacta disagrees; Leenik shoots the ground by Bacta’s foot. Bacta darkens and tells Leenik that they are brothers. Leenik turns back to Chartreuse and tells her that he would never let anything happen to “him.” Chartreuse doesn’t know and throws her weapons on the ground. Leenik holsters his. Bacta drops the point of his blaster, but keeps holding on to it. Bacta tells Leenik he wants to help him. He wants to know if Chartreuse will still work with them to steal a ship. Chartreuse asks about the pay and Bacta offers 30K credits and emotional closure. Chartreuse asks for more and Bacta offers the cargo of whatever ship they steal and 20 thousand credits. She agrees on the condition that if things go south, Leenik will come with her. Leenik says it won’t go south and he agrees. They hear a police droid in the distance. MEANWHILE: Tryst and Lyn wake up on the Wild Karrde and briefly discuss their mission. They go to the cockpit where everyone is assembling to hear about the descent to Tlön. Pliff enters burdened by way too much adventuring gear. Jane comes in and glares and the Mynock pair. Talon Karrde explains that Tlön is covered by glass and dangerous windstorms; someone will have to pilot the Ante to protect the Wild Karrde in their descent to the planet’s surface. Tryst whispers to Lyn that it sounds like a suicide mission only a sucker would take and immediately volunteers. Tryst, Lyn, and Talon argue about the necessity of it. Lyn thinks that Talon specifically intended Tryst to take the job. Jane interjects saying that the plan is insane and unnecessary. Tryst undresses into a flightsuit and starts an Inspiring Speech, also talking about how Lyn is a wet blanket. Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, the players roll six lightside points. *Tamlin learns that winking is NOT with both eyes. *Dango is the name of a character in the Flashback: A New Dope episodes. *The backstory between Chartreuse and Leenik can be listened to in the Flashback: Bounty Above Bespin episodes. *Tryst's comm broke in Episode Forty Seven and has been completely non-functional since Episode Fifty. Lyn took it to fix in Episode Fifty Nine and it is revealed in this episode fully functional. Dear Mynock Letter "Hapless Hunktrooper" writes to Bacta about the transition to civilian life, and adds a PS to Tryst about living with women who hate him. Tryst brings up that he doesn't think they are the heroes, and is okay with being a bad guy. The group compromise by saying they are the protagonists for sure, and maybe anti-heroes. Leenik hates himself.